Don't be shy
by rosebud171
Summary: In this Total Drama fanfic it's a sequel to Tickle Fight. Gwen gets a really bad scrape on her back and Trent helps her, after that it gets cute. Enjoy.


Don't be shy

This is another Trent and Gwen one and this it's a sequel to Tickle Fight. In this Gwen get's a really bad scrape on her back. Trent helps her but she's kinda shy about her being half naked in fort of him. How will this turn out? Find out

Gwen was at home only in her bra and shorts because she got a really bad scrape on her back. It happened yesterday while walking home from school.

"Hey Mrs. Evans is Gwen here"? Trent asked. "Yeah she's in her room". Gwen's mom said. "Hey Gwen". Trent said. "Hey Trent". Gwen said trying not to blush so hard. "I'm sorry, I barely have anything on". Gwen said. "No, no it's cool besides you look hot with a little clothing on". Trent said. "Can I see that scrape on your back"? Trent asked. "Sure". Gwen said turning around. "Woah does it hurt"? Trent asked thinking that was a stupid question. "A little". Gwen said turning bright pink. "Here this works on me whatever I've got something like that". Trent said getting out the lotion. "This lotion can take care of any scrape". Trent said putting some on his hands and stared to rub Gwen shoulders.

"This feels really good". Gwen said purring. "It's really relaxing". Trent said rubbing her back. "Gwen? Are you shy"? Trent asked. "Yeah I am". Gwen said turning dark pink. "It's okay but there's no need to". Trent said. "Why"? Gwen asked. "Cause it's just skin it's what we have, even if were naked it's just skin, I won't judge you on how your body look's like when your wearing clothes or nothing at all". Trent whispered. "Thank you I love you". Gwen whispered. "Love you to babe". Trent said. Gwen had images of certain things of her and Trent in her head and it made her warm. "Your warm. You okay"? Trent asked. "Yeah". Gwen said. The lotion was on Gwen's back but it the scrape would go away in about a few hours.

"Trent"? Gwen asked. "Yeah"? Trent asked. "Do you agree with Courtney on TDWT said about me"? Gwen asked. Trent pulled her on his lap and smiled. "No Courtney's wrong about you, your the most hottest sexiest girl I've ever been with". Trent said. "Thank you". Gwen said. Gwen leaned in and kissed him on the mouth it felt so beautiful to Trent, he moved his hands up to her neck. "What was that for"? Trent asked. "For being so hot". Gwen said. "Trent that tickles". Gwen said giggling while Trent was tickling her neck. "You know that game we had"? Trent asked shirking. "Um hm". Gwen said. "Wanna finish it"? Trent asked. "Your on cutie". Gwen said in a sexy playful voice. "I'm gonna get you baby". Trent said like a lion leaping on his lioness tickling her so hard. "AHHHHEEEEEEE". Gwen squealed. "Like that cutie pie"? Trent asked still tickling her.

"I love it when you tickle me". Gwen whispered. "Well get ready for this sweet heart". Trent said shirking. Trent tickled Gwen on her upper sides that was her one true week spot. "Trent I'm gonna get you! AHHHEEEE"! Gwen said laughing like nuts. "It's my turn babe don't be shy". Gwen said shirking. "You know your sexy when you shirk and when your pissed". Trent said. Gwen chased Trent all round the house. "Trent I'm coming for you and my fingers are waiting for your skin". Gwen said. Trent was in a huge closet but his shirt was caught on another hook and ripped again. "Oh come on are you serious"? Trent yelled making it easy for Gwen to find him. "Boo wow your shirt's off". Gwen said blushing. "It got caught on a hook". Trent said. "Come here you". Gwen said kissing him then started to tickle him. "I'm a hot female cheetah searching threw the jungle with her mate and she wants to play and I'm ready to pounce rawr, rawr"! Gwen said pouncing on Trent. "You truly are a little cute monster". Trent said. "I know". Gwen said then tickling him. "HAHHAHHAAAA Gwen please stop". Trent said. "I'll stop if you kiss me". Gwen said. Trent leaned in and kissed her but Gwen started to kiss Trent's neck and he couldn't help but purr like a cat. "No fair no neck kissing allowed". Trent said purring. "What is going on in here"? Gwen's mom asked. "Well uh we were playing a game". Trent said blushing. "You guys weren't…."? Gwen's mom asked. "No we weren't doing that"! It was a tickle fight". Gwen said. "Trent why's your shirt off"? Gwen's mom asked. "It got caught on a hook". Trent said trying to cover himself up. "Have you been working out"? Gwen's mom asked. "Mom"! Gwen said. "Sorry you two have fun". Gwen's mom said leaving. Later

Both of them are lying on the couch with Gwen's head on Trent's chest. "That was fun". Gwen said. "Yeah you're a really good tickler when it comes to wearing very little clothing". Trent said. "Oh shut up". Gwen said giggling. "You're also a great tickler when your situation's out (meaning his ab's) and I'm glad you came to see me about my back". Gwen said cuddling with him. "Any time beautiful". Trent said kissing her on the fore head. Gwen fell asleep on Trent's chest for a little bit and he put his arms around her. Gwen thought about that song by Beyonce Fever heat version. She dreamt about her in Beyonce's red dress and Trent shirtless only wearing jeans really low. In the dream. "Oh I love him so much but I never get to see him". Gwen said. "He gives fever even when he's not here". Gwen said. "Guess who"? Trent said. "Trent I'm really happy to see you". Gwen said hugging him.

"I am to babe, I couldn't say away from the sexiest Goth ever". Trent said putting his arms around her. "Gwen"? Trent asked in a sexy voice. "Um"? Gwen asked. "You give fever and it's a very lovely way to burn". Trent whispered. Gwen blushed she loved Trent with all her heart. "Kiss me please, I love you". Gwen said. They leaned in and kissed, Trent's hands moved across her body. Gwen's fingers tickled the back of Trent's neck and he laughed a bit. Her lip's traveled down Trent's neck which send shivers up his back.  
>"I love you". Trent said. "Love you to". Gwen said. After the dream. "You alright"? Trent asked. "Yeah"? Gwen asked. "Trent your dad called he wants you home". Gwen's mom said. "Here's a shirt". She said giving him a green shirt. "Bye". Gwen said. "Bye beautiful". Trent said.<p>

THE END

Like it? P.S. for people who want to read this only a little extra sorry this is rated T. 


End file.
